Pas prévu au programme
by MadMeary
Summary: Temari terminait de se rincer la bouche, c'était le troisième jour successif qu'elle vomissait ses repas.


C'est mon 100ème texte, et il ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un Deitema. Tout ou presque est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pas prévu au programme

Temari terminait de se rincer la bouche, c'était le troisième jour successif qu'elle vomissait ses repas. En plus, elle était seule chez elle, son époux, Deidara était parti en mission diplomatique à Kumogakure. Au départ, lorsqu'elle avait apprit que c'était lui qui allait l'effectuer elle avait été surprise et en colère, toutes les affaires diplomatiques de Sunagakure étaient son domaine. Elle se rappelait s'être rendue d'un pas ferme jusqu'au bureau de Gaara, son frère, le cinquième kazekage afin de comprendre. Elle se moquait éperdument s'il était en réunion ou pas, elle voulait des réponses.

Il lui avait expliqué que maintenant que Deidara était officiellement un shinobi de Suna, il fallait que les autres pays s'en souviennent, et puissent traiter d'affaires avec lui comme ils l'auraient fait avec n'importe quel autre ninja du pays du vent. Elle avait réalisé que son cadet ne l'avait pas mise de côté, mais il avait simplement voulu intégrer l'ancien Iwagakurien à son nouveau pays.

Un an, depuis un an le sablier avait remplacé les deux roches du bandeau du jeune homme blond. C'était également depuis un an qu'ils étaient mariés, et qu'ils avaient emménagé dans une nouvelle maison, comme le voulait la tradition de Suna. Temari avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle était mariée, à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et que par amour pour elle, il avait quitté son pays natal.

Au début cela n'avait pas été évident, certains shinobis s'étonnaient de l'arrivée de ce ninja étranger, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde l'avait accepté.

Temari eut à nouveau l'estomac au bord des lèvres, et eut juste le temps de se tourner pour se pencher au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir. Que pouvait-elle avoir, elle qui avait un excellent système humanitaire, et ça grâce à l'héritage paternel, qui était très résistant aux maladies.

« Peut-être que c'est la cuisine de Kankuro que je ne parviens pas à digérer, c'est tout de même étrange, même s'il n'est pas un grand cuisinier, il sait faire quelques plats. A moins que ce ne soit le stress dû à la mission de Deidara, tout ce que j'espère c'est que le représentant de Kumo n'est pas Karui, c'est une fille assez explosive et mon ninja l'est déjà bien assez lui-même...Tous sauf elle, et peut-être Killer Bee, son rap va vite agacer mon chéri. »

Lorsqu'elle se remit à vider son estomac, elle se résolut à se rendre à l'hôpital de la ville, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle se releva, se rinca encore une fois la bouche. Elle quitta ensuite la salle de bains, récupéra son éventail, se l'attacha dans le dos, et sortie de chez elle.

Elle parvint rapidement au bâtiment, et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse encore assez frais en cette matinée. Elle se présenta à l'accueil, et on la conduisit jusqu' à la salle d'attente du côté de l'hôpital réservé aux shinobis. Elle patienta quelques minutes avant qu'un ninja médical ne vienne la chercher.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, au teint clair, comme la plupart des habitants du pays du vent. Il avait les cheveux châtains très clairs, des yeux bleus foncés, et une petite moustache de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il devait mesurer un mètre soixante-dix et avait quelques kilos en trop.

« Bonjour mademoiselle No Sabaku, je suis le docteur Makoto Fukuda, et c'est moi qui vais vous examiner, se présenta-t-il.

-Bonjour à vous docteur, je vous remercie de me prendre si rapidement,

\- C'est tout à fait normal, les gens ne doivent pas endurer leur douleur, l'idée de votre frère de diviser l'hôpital en deux était une très bonne idée, cela fait gagner du temps à tout le monde, lui assura-t-il.

Une lueur de fierté apparut dans le regard de la kunoichi, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec le médecin, Gaara savait géré son pays malgré son jeune âge, et ne demandait qu'à apprendre pour ne pas faillir à sa tâche.

\- Mais assez bavardé, où avez-vous mal Temari-sama ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel,

\- J'ai des maux de ventres assez intense, surtout le matin, et je vomis, expliqua-t-elle gênée de devoir donner autant de détails,

Le médecin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, il se rendit vers un petit meuble couleur vert menthe, et en sortit une seringue. La kunoichi l'observa attentivement, attentive aux moindres de ses gestes. Il l'injecta dans le bras de la jeune femme et récolta un peu de son sang.

-Je reviens dans quelques instants, ne bougez surtout pas Temari-sama, lui ordonna-t-il

Elle fit comme il le lui indiqua, et resta donc seule dans la pièce, elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait n'était pas trop grave, elle avait des missions à effectuer...

Il revint très rapidement avec une feuille à la main, et à son expression elle devina qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

\- Félicitations Temari-sama, vous êtes enceinte !, lui annonça-t-il

\- Je suis quoi?, demanda-t-elle sous le choc

-Vous attendez un enfant, répéta l'homme.

Il vit le regard de sa patiente s'obscurcir, et la joie habituelle des futures mamans était absente, à la place régnait l'incompréhension la plus complète.

-Non c'est impossible, je ne peux pas être enceinte, murmura-t-elle

Les grossesses pour les kunoichis étaient plus difficile à repérer, car leur menstruations n'étaient pas aussi régulières que celles des civiles. Les ninjas de sexe féminin avaient la possibilité de les retarder, voire de les supprimer pendant plusieurs mois afin de ne pas être gênée par cela pendant les longues missions. Cela n'était pas néfaste pour leur organisme, mais elles évitaient d'en abuser.

\- Vous en êtes à une semaine et demie de grossesse, vous avez jusqu' à la douzième pour avorter si c'est votre choix, au-delà de ce délai je vous dirigerai vers un confrère de Kirigakure. Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir, et voyez cela avec votre époux, lui conseilla le spécialiste médical d'un ton paternel.

Elle murmura un petit oui d'une voix distante. Elle semblait perdue et n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

\- En attendant que vous preniez une décision je vais vous prescrire des médicaments à base de plante pour diminuer vos nausées, lui dit-il.

Elle ne refusa pas, elle en avait marre de rejeter tout ce qu'elle avalait. Elle prit l'ordonnance qu'il lui tendait, et le remercia. Elle lui indiqua tout de même que cela devait rester secret, et que personne, pas même ses frères ne devaient apprendre son état. Il la rassura, et lui rappela qu'il était tenu au secret professionnel.

La kunoichi à l'éventail rentra chez elle, et monta directement dans sa chambre, là, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur son lit, et attrapa un cadre avec la photo de son ninja qui trônait sur la table nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire Deidara, n'est-il pas trop tôt pour avoir un bébé ?, demanda-t-elle en caressant le cadre de verre.

Elle resta étendue pendant quelques minutes, mais elle ne trouvait rien qui pouvait la distraire, et finalement en ayant assez, se leva et décida d'aller s'entraîner. Elle se rendit à l'aire réservée aux spécialistes du futon et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était désertique Elle voulait se vider l'esprit, et n'aurait supporté la présence de personne d'autre. D'un autre côté cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, les shinobis négligaient leur entraînements, et elle allait devoir les secouer un peu si Sunagakure ne voulait pas s'affaiblir.

Elle pratiqua ses techniques encore et encore pendant des heures sans qu'un autre shinobi ne la rejoigne. Elle faisait bouger son éventail dans tous les sens, elle lançait des attaques au sol, en sautant dans les airs, en prenant appui sur un mur...

Elle ne mit un terme à ses exercices que lorsque le soleil avait presque disparu. Elle était contente d'elle, mais au moment où elle quitta la zone d'entraînement, le fait qu'elle était enceinte reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir le cacher à ses frères, et surtout à Gaara qui remarquait tout, Kankuro n'aurait pas vu un éléphant dans un couloir, alors que sa sœur avait un problème ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ce soir elle dînait avec eux, et si elle décommandait, le plus jeune se douterait de quelque chose.

Elle marchait lentement dans la rue, et croisa quelques familles, des parents se promenant avec leurs enfants, riant, souriant. Ils profitaient, de la température plus clémente, pour être ensemble. Sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, elle posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Est-ce qu'on sera pareils, Deidara et moi avec notre bébé, se demanda-t-elle

Elle secoua vivement la tête, mais à quoi venait-elle de songer, elle ignorait encore si elle allait le garder...Deidara, comment allait-il réagir, si jamais elle attendait son retour pour prendre une décision...Serait-il heureux, excité, fou de joie, ou au contraire, serait-il en colère, lui en voudrait-il de lui imposer cette responsabilité si jeune ? Serait-il dégoûté, l'obligerait-il à avorter, même si elle désirait le garder ?

Si seulement il avait pu être là, avec elle, elle ne se poserait pas toutes ces questions. Elle arriva chez elle, monta dans sa chambre pour la seconde fois de la journée, retira son arme de son dos, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au cadre qui était à sa place habituelle et intacte. C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Temari avait hérité d'un don rare, celui d'avoir un lien très fort avec le vent, et dès qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, celui-ci le lui faisait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsque sa mère était morte, un vent glacial avait soufflé dans la chambre d'enfant de la petite Temari, lorsque son oncle était décédé, elle avait trouvé une bande pour les soins au pied de son lit... Enfin, lorsque son père avait été assassiné par Orochimaru, elle avait trouvé devant la porte de leur hôtel à Konoha, de la poussière d'or et une peau de serpent. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris, à quel point sa vie serait indissociable de celle de son élément.

Rassurée sur l'état de Deidara, et des gens qu'elle aimait, elle partie se doucher. Le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau la relaxa, et elle en avait bien besoin. Lorsqu'elle la quitta, elle se mit devant son miroir géant, et là encore posa une main sur son ventre plat.

\- Alors il paraît que tu abrites un habitant, si je m'étais attendue à ça, dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à cette partie de son anatomie.

Une vie grandissait en elle, cela lui paraissait inconcevable, mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été prudents et un mélange de lui et d'elle se développait dans son corps. Maudit artiste, toujours prêt à créer de la nouveauté, même lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle se sécha rapidement, peigna ses cheveux, mais ne les attacha pas, ses frères l'avaient déjà vu avec les cheveux au vent, cela ne changerait rien. Elle enfila son kimono noir et rouge, descendit les marches, et enfin sortit de sa demeure.

Le dîner se déroula assez bien, elle dû lutter pour éviter que Gaara ne découvre le fait qu'il allait peut-être devenir un oncle, mais ses efforts furent récompensés, puisqu'il ne soupçonna rien du tout. Seulement, parviendrait-elle à jouer cette comédie toutes les fois qu'elle le verrait ? Cela n'était pas si sûr...

Elle se coucha dans son lit, sacrée journée qu'elle venait de vivre, mais demain était un autre jour, et elle espérait que la nuit lui porterait conseil. L'horreur la réveilla brutalement, elle était une kunoichi en activité, elle avait des missions à effectuer, comment allait-elle faire tant qu'elle ne se serait pas décidée ?

La plupart des missions qu'elle effectuait duraient des semaines, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éloigner aussi longtemps de Sunagakure. C'était un cauchemar, un simple mauvais rêve, et demain matin lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, tout serait comme avant...Oui c'était ça, juste un cauchemar.

Le soleil matinal, lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et elle trouva la place à ses côtés vide, Deidara n'était pas rentré pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle s'extirpa sans tarder de son lit, et se sentit le cœur léger, tout était normal. Heureuse comme elle l'était, elle se mit même à fredonner une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite. Aujourd'hui allait être magnifique, elle allait prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, ensuite elle irait au bureau de son frère, il lui confierait une mission et tout serait parfait.

Son bonheur s'effondra au moment où ses yeux tombèrent sur une feuille de papier qui trônait sur le bureau. C'était l'ordonnance donnée par le docteur Fukuda, c'était donc bel et bien réel, elle était enceinte...Comme pour le confirmer, son corps se rappela à elle, et elle fonça aux toilettes pour aller vomir.

Trop retournée par le coup de massue qu'elle avait reçu sur les épaules la veille, elle avait oublié d'aller chercher les médicaments. Elle se releva, une fois certaine que son estomac était vide, se rinça la bouche, et se résolu à allez immédiatement à la pharmacie, cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Elle hésita une fraction de secondes sur si elle devait avaler quelque chose avant de partir mais y renonça, la nourriture la dégoûtait plus qu'elle ne l'attirait. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, et quitta sa maison en un temps record. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tôt, et que le magasin serait ouvert.

Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que l'enseigne indiquait ''ouvert'', elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La personne qui lui posa cette question était une femme, au teint très pâle, comme la majorité des gens d'ici, elle devait mesurer 1m49, et était en surpoids. Elle avait de doux yeux orange sombres, des cheveux bouclés rose, elle avait un visage long, un gros nez, de larges oreilles, et une petite bouche. Elle portait une longue robe marron foncé, par dessus laquelle était la blouse blanche traditionnelle du personnel médical, c'était sur celle-ci qu'était écrit son nom Wakana Kimura. Elle semblait sympathique, et Temari se méfia, réflexe de shinobi, il fallait faire attention aux gens qui paraissaient amicaux aux premiers abords. La kunoichi à l'éventail se rapprocha du comptoir qui était vide, et lui tendit la feuille de papier, sur laquelle, fort heureusement pour elle n'était pas indiquée la raison de la nécessité de cette ordonnance, et comme les plantes que le docteur lui recommandait avaient plusieurs vertus, elle ne saurait pas que la sœur du kazekage avait des nausées.

\- Je vais vous chercher cela Temari-sama, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui assura la pharmacienne.

Le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé, qui se voulait rassurant, ne plut pas à la peut-être future maman, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens la traitent ainsi, en tout cas pas les filles. Elle les trouvaient ennuyeuses, superficielles, pestes, et la liste des défauts étaient encore longue, elle n'avait d'ailleurs que deux meilleures amies Kurotsuchi, la petite fille du tsuchikage, qu'elle ne voyait pas très souvent, et Maki, une autre jounin du pays du vent, avec laquelle elle passait le plus de temps possible.

La femme aux cheveux roses, revint au bout de quelques minutes avec des boîtes de thé, la cliente ne demanda son reste, elle paya, récupéra son bien, et se précipita hors du lieu. Comme ses nausées ne se manifestaient plus, elle les déposa chez elle, avant de se rendre à la tour du kazekage.

-Bonjour Gaara,

-Bonjour Temari, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Je vais bien, merci et toi, as-tu bien dormi ?

-Oui, je te remercie, j'ai assez récupéré pour affronter cette journée,

\- Alors tant mieux, avec tout le travail que tu as, tu en as bien besoin,

-Tu es venue pour une mission je suppose, j'en ai justement une parfaite pour toi, je voudrais que tu captures et ramènes un ninja qui pose problème aux habitants du village de Kouseifuu, tu acceptes ?, lui proposa-t-il

-Bien évidemment, affirma-t-elle

-Très bien, alors voici le parchemin qui t'expliquera tout, le nom de ta cible est Kiyoshi Wilk, bonne chance, lui souhaita-t-il.

Elle se retira sans tarder, pour le moment, il était hors de question qu'elle se retire du terrain, et comme elle ne pouvait pas allez très loin avant d'avoir parler à Deidara, le village du vent stellaire était parfait. C'était un petit village, situé à dix heures de marches de Sunagakure. Si tout allait bien, elle serait donc de retour dans deux ou trois jours. Elle salua Maki et Kankuro qui allaient eux aussi en mission, accompagnés par la chunin Sari.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle arriva en fin de journée à Kouseifuu, et rechercha un endroit où s'installer pour observer. Elle se positionna sur un toit, et attendit, en général les bandits comme lui étaient plus actifs la nuit. Une fois de plus, elle eut raison, le ninja qu'elle devait ramener, s'en prenait à un ce qui lui sembla être un marchand, elle se déplaça furtivement sur les toits, et sauta sur Kiyoshi, qui n'eut pas le loisir d'esquiver la rapide kunoichi. Le vendeur eut peur, mais elle le rassura, en lui expliquant qu'elle était venu arrêté cet homme, et qu'elle allait le ramener à Sunagakure. Il la remercia, mais s'éloigna tout de même rapidement. Les civils étaient en général plus craintifs que les shinobis, car leur capacité à se défendre était plus limitée. Elle ligota les mains et la bouche de son captif, et le réveilla brutalement en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le fessier.

Si l'allée avait un jeu d'enfant, le retour fut une autre paire de manches, son prisonnier était encore plus lent qu'une tortue, et elle le devait le pousser avec son éventail en lui l'enfonçant dans le dos pour qu'il accélère. En plus du comportement récalcitrant de l'homme, elle devait se retenir de s'arrêter pour vomir, et elle avait faim, n'ayant mangé qu'un petit sandwich la veille au soir. Les portes de son village lui apparurent comme les portes du paradis, elle n'en pouvait plus, heureusement qu'elle avait bâillonné Kiyoshi, ou elle serait devenue folle. Elle le confia à deux shinobis, qui l'emmenèrent en direction de la prison. Elle recroisa son frère et son amie, qui discutaient cette fois-ci devant le bâtiment du kazekage. En l'apercevant Kankuro, grimaça, alors que Maki affichait un immense sourire.

\- Je suis aussi ravie de te revoir Kanky,

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que j'avais parié que tu ne rentrerai pas avant demain, et j'ai perdu, expliqua-t-il d'un ton dépité

\- Merci Temi, tu viens de me faire gagner une invitation au restaurant de mon choix, je savais que tu étais la meilleure, lui dit Maki radieuse,

\- Contente d'avoir pu rendre service, même si je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, quant à toi Kankuro, arrête de faire des paris, tu les perds deux fois sur trois, la dernière fois tu as dû te déguiser en chien, cela aurait dû te servir de leçon,

Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, prendre ses maudits remèdes, et arrêter d'avoir l'estomac en vrac.

Le thé lui fit un bien fou, et après avoir avalé de la nourriture qu'elle espérait garder pour une fois, elle se doucha, prenant tout son temps. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre vêtue de son pyjama, elle remarqua de l'argile sur le lit, du côté de Deidara. Une fois de plus, le vent lui envoyait un message, sans hésiter, elle monta sur la terrasse sur le toit de leur maison.

Il allait revenir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de heures, ou de minutes, mais celui dont elle avait désespérément besoin, rentrait et en bon santé, puisqu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que de l'argile sur le lit.

Le soleil illuminait un ciel vide, un ciel aussi désertique que le pays qu'il éclairait, pourtant elle ne se découragea pas, elle savait qu'il fallait juste patienter, et qu'il finirait par arriver.

La lune avait prit le relais lorsqu'un oiseau, beaucoup trop grand pour être naturel apparut dans le ciel. Il fonçait droit sur elle, et lorsqu'il parvint au dessus d'elle il disparut laissant tomber un homme qu'elle reconnut.

-Tu m'attendais, comme c'est mignon, lui dit-il

Elle se franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et l'embrassa passionnément, il lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué, tous ces jours sans lui étaient fades. Il répondait à la fouge de ses baisés avec autant d'intensité, ils en oubliaient de respirer, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, elle se recula, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et aussi pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'assit et il fit de même, elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil, elle voulait rester là, avec lui, sur le toit, à contempler les étoiles qui brillaient intensément. Comment allait-elle lui l'annoncer, c'atait maintenant ou jamais, mais c'était si dur...

\- Deidara...Je...suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle telle une bombe

Les yeux bleus qui jusqu' à présent étaient dans les siens, descendirent sur le ventre de Temari, la faisant rouler des yeux.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais enceinte, pas que j'allais accoucher dans la seconde, on ne voit rien encore

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu hn ?

-Depuis quatre jours, je n'arrêtais pas de vomir, j'étais barbouillée, alors j'en ai eu assez, et je suis allée voir un médecin qui m'a dit que j'étais enceinte d'une semaine et demie, répondit-elle nerveuse.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre, et fit un signe avec celle-ci, elle le regarda faire intriguée. Il pouvait le sentir, il y avait un autre être dans le corps de sa femme. C'était un choc, il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde apprendre une nouvelle comme celle-ci. En relevant les yeux il remarqua la confusion de sa bien-aimé prit une de ses mains, et la superposa sur la sienne. Elle la ressentit, elle aussi, cette présence étrangère dans son organisme, un petit être était bel et bien là.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'enfants?, murmura-t-elle

C'était vrai, elle et lui n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire d'aborder un sujet qui n'était pas imminent, oui mais voilà, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Cela n'allait pas être évident, ils n'avaient aucune expérience.

-Deidara...

\- Notre vie à deux est terminé, et si c'est ce que tu veux, et uniquement dans ce cas-là, nous allons devenir les parents du meilleur shinobi de Suna, dit-il fièrement.

Elle se jeta à son cou, il voulait qu'ils gardent le bébé, il était heureux, elle le voyait, elle le sentait, et elle aussi voulait être maman. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais elle le désirait, ce petit bout d' Iwa et de Suna... Ne restait-plus qu'à le révéler à ses frères, à eux aussi cela allait faire quelque chose.


End file.
